


Allfather's Day

by bondboy68



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Hunting, Odin's Parenting, but he made a card!, loki has a hard knock life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes it's a Thor Father's Day mini-fic. I think you know what to expect here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allfather's Day

"Thor?" Loki called as he entered his brother's chambers. 

"Yes, brother?" Thor released the bar he had been doing chin-ups on, sweat moving in little drops down his unclothed chest. 

"I made a card for father, do you want to sign it?"

"A card?" Thor came over to inspect the handmade card.

"For Father's Day. It's tomorrow. Remember." He could tell by Thor's face that he did not. Loki let out a long, aggravated sigh. "I've been reminding you for weeks, Thor. Here, sign the card, I will tell him my gift is from both of us."

"No, thank you brother but I need to take the consequences of my forgetfulness." Loki nodded, impressed. 

"Very well, brother." He gathered up his card. "I will see you tomorrow at the Allfather's feast." The mischievous God smirked as he made his way back to his quarters. Perfect, always right, never-doing-wrong Thor had forgotten Father's Day. And he was even going to admit to it, to! And on the year Loki had found the perfect gift. He'd been saving all year, had put in the commission months in advance. Next to Thor's thoughtlessness and presentlessness, his gift, and he by extension, would shine. He would bloom in his father's eye. He couldn't have planned it more perfectly. Well, actually he probably could have. But the fact that he didn't need to made it even more delicious. 

After Loki left, Thor thought about his predicament a while. It was Father's Day eve. All the shops would be closed, shopkeepers in their beds. He began to go through his closet, wondering if he had anything stowed away that he could regift to Odin, but came up with nothing. He pondered on the issues for a bit longer before giving up with a shrug. His father would still love him even if he didn't have a Father's Day gift. 

The next morning Thor met with Sif and the Warriors Three early in the morning for their weekly hunt. Thor admitted to his forgetfulness as they walked through the woods. 

"Don't think on it, Thor. Odin loves you, he will not be angry. The Allfather is not so petty as to need a gift to prove your love," Fandral told him.

"I don't worry of angering him, I worry of disappointing him." 

"Well you will make it up in some other act. Come, I smell Bilgesnipe nearby." 

The tracked the smell to a group of the creatures and managed to bring down a large one, mostly thanks to Thor's excellent leadership. They all agreed that Thor should take possession of the hyde. 

"Thor, why don't you give the Bilgesnipe hyde to your father?" asked Hogun.

"I was just thinking the same thing! You think Odin would accept it?"

"Of course he would! Come, we'll help you carry it back."

Meanwhile, everybody was gathering for the Allfather's Father's Day feast. Loki presented his father with the card, which Odin smiled at and thanked him quietly. 

"I also, have gift, Father." Loki used his magic to summon the gift, wrapped in black silk. He presented it to Odin majestically. As it was unwrapped, Loki couldn't help but smile. 

"Loki, my son, this is a wonderful gift." Odin drew out the sword, made to perfectly fit his hand. In the torch light, it glinted and shined. "It is beautiful, thank you Loki." There was a loud boom that caused Loki to wince. Of course his brother had to make an entrance. 

Thor threw the Bilgesnipe to the ground at Odin's feet. It was huge, larger than two of Odin and three of Thor combined. "Hello Father! Happy Father's Day!" 

Odin's good eye grew large. "Oh, Thor! You slew this yourself?"

"With help from Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three."

"Thor this is the perfect gift. Look at how great my son is! To slay such a large, impressive beast! It is exactly what I wanted." 

And if Loki was glared murderously and snapped part of a decorative ornament off the wall, nobody really noticed. 


End file.
